Pros and Cons of a Reunion
by 22kep
Summary: Gabriella was the school nerd for years, well she wasn't alone, she had Taylor. She had a huge crush on basketball jock Troy Bolton. Can one embarrassing moment destroy all of does feelings, and everything she has ever hoped for! Now 10 years later, hot and successful Gaby Montez meets Troy once again. Will she take revenge or will she fall in love all over again! Rate T
1. Chapter 1: Preview

**Pros and Cons of a Reunion**

**Well, I'm trying to write a fanfic, read if you like and care. Flames are accepted, reviews are great two. I'll continue writing if at least one single person cares! This is only the summary and a preview to see if it is worth it.**

**Summary: Gabriella was the school nerd for years, well she wasn't alone, she had Taylor. She had a huge crush on basketball jock Troy Bolton. Can one embarrassing moment destroy all of does feelings, and everything she has ever hoped for! Now 10 years later, hot and successful Gaby Montez meets Troy once again. Will she take revenge or will she fall in love all over again? Find out in P&C of a R.**

**Preview:**

**March 1****st****, 2002.**

**Gabriella PoV**

"Gaby, darling breakfast is ready!" my mother yell over the stairs

"Okay mom I'll be right there in a sec" I respond

I was just checking that all my homework was organize by periods, and that it was all done in pen. It most be perfect, if I want to have a career and be successful someday I have to start in school and not wait for things to come. After all_ 'The things that come to those who wait may be the things left by those who got there first.' _

**That's the mini preview, tell me what you think. R&R**


	2. The Damn Letter!

**Thank you so much those who review! Oh and I just wanted to said something really quick, for those of you who actually read and care. I do know where I'm taking my story, however I haven't decide the ending yet, and to that there a side story;**

**I never decide the ending at the begging because sometimes I change my mind and later I'm like changing it again and again etc. There was this one time w/ a project in my ELA class (in the Dominican Republic ) where we wrote stories I being a weird 5****th**** grader ended a romantic story like William Shakespeare (who I didn't know back then) and killed one of the main character. (That day I spend 3 hours-not joking in the counselor office - did I mention that in D.R. the private school start at 8:30 A.M. and end at 12:00 P.M. ) So what I'm trying to said is that at the end they could end together or not, even if in the preview chapter they we're happy and all that!**

**Gabriella PoV**

**March 1****st****, 2002.**

"Gaby, darling breakfast is ready!" my mother yell over the stairs

"Okay mom I'll be right there in a sec" I respond

I was just checking that all my homework were organized by periods, and that it was all done in pen. It most be perfect, if I want to have a career and be successful someday, I have to start in school and not wait for things to come. After all _'the things that come to those who wait may be the things left by those who got there first'. _That's one of the word I live by. 2 minutes pass before I realize that I promise Taylor-my best friend that I would meet her before school start, as soon as that thought faded, I grab my book bag and ran down the stairs. Before I open the door, my mother call…

"Gaby, don't even set a foot outside that door, without eating breakfast"

I sigh, before walking to the kitchen table, knowing that if I argue it would be pointless, my mother always win.

_~~Line Break~~_

* * *

"You're late" greeted Taylor

"Well hello to you too, and sorry, my mom wanted me to eat breakfast before leaving, plus I'm just 4 minutes late" I said matter-of-factly .

" Sorry, Hi. It doesn't matter if it was even 1 minute late, remember _time-"_

"-is everything" we finish in unison

"I know, I know!" I said

"Good, now let's get down to business" she said before picking her book bag from the ground

We spend the next 16 minutes checking our working, and 5 talking about _Invader Zim _and _Doctor Who, _Before the bell rang and we had to head to class, we did want to have detention, that will just look bad.

_~~Line Break~~_

* * *

_Troy and I walk hand by hand to the fantastic, green grass , we where going to have a picnic today to celebrate our anniversary._

_" This is so romantic, Troy, I can't believe you came with all this on your own!" I said amazed_

_" Well you know me I'm full of surprises!" Troy responded_

_"Yeah, I know. You are so sweet, and understanding, oh and charming"_

_" Don't forget handsome!" Troy said mocking me_

_" Yeah and handsome"_

_"Gabriella, what the answer" Troy ask_

_"The answer to what?" I ask confuse_

_" What's the answer to my question" However this time his voice sounded different_

_" What was your question again?" asking more confuse_

_I heard a sigh before hearing the respond,_

_"Last Friday Adam had $ 22.33. Over the weekend he received some money for cleaning the attic. He now has $32. How much money did he receive? This an easy one Gabriella"_ It was then that I realize it was my math teacher Mr. McLean. I swear I could feel my face burning red.

" The answer is x= $ 9.67"

"Thank you Miss Montez, and for the next time please pay more attention in class and less time in cloud 9"

~~Line Break(once again)~~

* * *

"Can you blame me, I mean he is after all the love of my life." I said to Taylor, after I told her my math incident

" Yeah, perhaps it could have happen to me" she said trying to make me feel better. It didn't work

" Yeah right like you day-dream about Troy" I said with sarcasm dripping all over

" I'm not saying I daydream about Troy, I'm saying that I do daydream in classes sometimes" she said

Little did I know that our conversation was being over heard.

~~Line Break~~ (I don't know if you have notice that I like line breakers)

Taylor and I were walking up to our lockers to take our next period books out. We are so lucky well at least I see it that way to have our lockers right next to each other.

As I open my locker something fell. I bend down to see what it was. An envelope? I check what was written it the back and I was surprises.

For Gabriella

From Troy

From Troy. It couldn't be, I check once again the word still being the same, I check it three more times, still the same. I could feel my heart beat, it was as if my heart wanted to get out of my chest. My face felt hot and that's how I knew I was blushing. I could hear a my name, it was distant, but my name no on a less,

"Gabriella...Gabriella...Gaby...Earth Calling Gaby, Hey are you ok?" That's when I got out of it. I notice Taylor's worry face. I couldn't bring myself to said something, so i just pass her the envelope.

I watch her carefully to see her reaction.

"Are you going to read it?" she ask

"o...o...of course" I stutter,

"Okay... However you should wait" she said matter of fatly (like always)

"Why?" I whisper yell

"Because we have to get going. You know to class."

"Oh...Oh" I said stupidly "Right, let's get going then" I said while grabbing my books. We ran to science, if only our P.E. teacher could see us now.

~~Line Break~~

* * *

I was so excited, I finally got to see what was in that letter. Troy's letter . Taylor an I took our seats in our lunch table.

"Read it" she said more like command

"I can't" I said firmly

"What?" she yell, people turn around to stare at us

"Mind your own business!" she said to them

she then turn to me and said "what do you mean you can't?"

"I can't read it"

"Yes you can, you have an A straight average in ELA"

"I know that, what I meant was I'm to nervous to read it myself... read it for me"

I waited 1 minute, before hearing

"Fine...pass it" I pass the envelope still unopened and gave it to her.

she open it and began.

_Dear Gabby,_

_You may have not notice, but I really like you.I was wondering if you may consider going on a date with me this saturday, I love it if you could come, But I would also understand if you don't want to. I mean why would a hot girl like you would want to go out with a guy like me. I will be at Marcella's Pizzeria at 8:30 P.M._

_Love, Troy'_

"Oh My God!" I exclaim earning weird looks by doing so

"I'm so going, can you believe that he thinks that he is not enough for me, if anything I'm the one that's no enough for him, and he love me, oh my god I'm going to faint" I said in a much calmer/ excited voice

"Gaby don't you find this a little suspicious?" Taylor ask

"No, Why would I"

"Because we known Troy since _Kindergarten_ and he haven't shown any sings of interns."

"So, he is shy"

"_Shy_...Troy... are we even still talking about Troy Bolton?!"

"and I don't think would Spell _Gabby_ instead of _Gaby_"

"So people spell it different!" I defend

"and why would he if he have like you for a time, Wouldn't he know how you spell your own nickname" She continue

"So its his nickname for me"

"Okay, but why would a 8th grader not know that _Saturday_ is with a capital S?"

"well he didn't pay attention" I said stubborn as ever

" Okay _Gaby_ I give up!" she said popping my name


	3. Where's Sharpay?

Pros** and Cons of a Reunion**

**Summary: Gabriella was the school nerd for years, well she wasn't alone, she had Taylor. She had a huge crush on basketball jock Troy Bolton. Can one embarrassing moment destroy all does feelings, and everything she has ever hoped for! Now 10 years later, hot and successful Gaby Montez meets Troy once again. Will she take revenge or will she fall in love all over again? Find out in P&C of a R.**

**P.S I would really like what you think of the story so far, so please if you would like dont forget to review. Even 2 would made My day!**

**disclaimer****: 1st and last one I own nothing**

**Gabriella PoV**

Taylor was right, I should've listen to her,

I just thought that she was jealous

I should've know.

The letter turns out to be from Jenifer Smith the meanest/ popular girl in school, its was a prank to make me look like an idiot, she had invite the whole cheerleading and basketball teams to watch. What hurts me the most was the name, Ugly, smart ass, teacher's pet, 4 eyes, bookworm. Troy laugh at me and Jenifer trow a smoothie at me. I'll never forget that I'll never forget this day.

* * *

I told my mother what happen and ask her if I could change school, and she accepted she didn't want me to be _bully _around so she change me to a private school, Best part is that Taylor is changing as well, since her parents are close to my mother and they want us to be together, I'm till sad about what happen however I'm more angry the sad/ depress.

* * *

Some time in 2012

**New York, New York.**

**Gabriella PoV **

Taylor and I decided that we need it a little vacation, after she had a _little _meltdown. It was up to me to pick the place, of course the 1st thing that pop into my head was Albuquerque. Where our parents still live, we wanted to do a road trip as well so here we are in my apartment trying to close my last suit case.

"Okay, Tay just sit on it, while I try to close it" I said

"Gaby don't you think it would be easier to just divide it into 2 and put one half in another suitcase!" Taylor said in a voice that was evident she was tired.

"No, no I got it under con-" I didn't even got to finish before the suitcase exploded

"Yeah, It's all under control" Taylor repeated with sarcasm

"shut up, and help me divide this in half, while I get two other suitcase!" I respond back

That's exactly what we did for the next 20 minutes. But we didn't care, it was a good way to bond together before the road trip star.

"Now that _we_ are all pack we should get going Its a long way after all" Taylor said_  
_

"between 33 hours" I sigh

* * *

**On The Road**

**Still Gabriella's**

Taylor and I were taking turns on the wheal, because it was dark outside and we were really tire. It's my turn, I have decide that if I catch the sight of a motel I would go there and get two rooms or one with two beds for Tay and I. It wasn't long before I fond one and by wasn't I mean It was, It took me an hour and thirteen minutes.

"Taylor" I said trying to wake my friend as I park the car in the parking lot. "Taylor" I continue, I start to shake it, tickle her, nothing "TAYLOR!" I finally shout it

"What!?" Taylor said, semi scared, semi mad...well not mad more like angry

"I found a motel let's go"

"what!?" it was her turn to shout "Here I'm thinking you were being killed or kidnap and it was for a fucking motel"

"Well, now we have beds instead of seats" I said lamely

"Urgh, just because I'm tired" she said

"well, lets go...wake up Shar while I get us rooms"

"Fine" I said turning my head to look at the back see to find nothing

"Oh, Oh" I said, I turn my head through Taylor to find that she was already gone.

I took off my car belt, open the door and head to Taylor

"Taylor, I think we forgot Sharpay" I said on a low voice

"What do you mean _we forgot Sharpay_, She is us" Taylor defended

"Yeah, then where is she?"

"In the back seat"

"I'm telling you she's not there"

"Okay stop the joke, and tell Sharpay to come out all ready"

"Taylor I'm not kidding, she's no with us"

"Are you serious" She said alarm

"Yes"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, lets see when was the last time she was with us"

"Well, we where in the café after your _little_ breakdown, when she suggest that we should take a little vacation, because she was stress as well, and we all agreed. I said we should go to our parents house, and we agreed on that as well, so I went to my apartment and had that incident with the suitcase, and we head out" I explain

"She didn't even got in the car" Said Taylor in shock

"We are horrible friends" she continue "We have to go back, and get her"

"What after all this time, are you joking, we would just call her apologize and she would take just have to take a plane" I said stubbornly

"What?, No...What are you evening listening to what you are saying right now?" Taylor ask

"Yeah, and I _know_ that Shar wont care" I said defending myself "Plus we are tire and we are so close, we can't turn back now"

"Gaby if I was Sharpay now would you be saying the same thing? she ask

"Yes...I mean you are both my best friends" I said honestly "And I know you both so well, and I know this is a big deal for you so lets go...but you'll drive 'cause I'm exhausted" I finish

* * *

**Morning **

**New York, New York. (Again)**

_Don't wait or said a single vow you need to hear me out. and they said Speak Now "_Hello?" I said through the phone

"Guys, where are you?"

"Sharpay!?" I exclaim

"Of Course " she said matter-of-factly

" Wait a second I'll put you in speaker"

"How are you? We being so worried, and by _we_ I mean Taylor"

"Shut up" Guess who said that

"Shar, I'm so sorry? I didn't mean to forget you it just I have so much going on my mind, with the company so demanding and breaking with Mason and... and..." Taylor ramble

"Don't worry Tay, I know, I know don't worry sweethearts I know so that's why I call Ryan and asked him to book me a fly, and he did so here I am and I'm wait for you guys, so where are you guys?"

"So you are telling me that you book a fly?" I ask

"No, Ryan did, You know Ryan my twin brother" Sharpay responded

"So you are in Albuquerque, Like in New Mexico"

"Yes, that's what I just said" She said confuse

"What did I tell you Taylor? She went in a plane, just like I predicted"

"Well how was I suppose to know?" She defended herself

"Guys you still haven't answers my question"

"Oh sorry, Shar. We are back in New York" I answer

"But don't worry, we would take the next fly out so you just wait we would we there" Continue Taylor.

"Yeah, you know there a fantastic mall there so do some shopping we will be there in no time you'll see"I finish

And Exactly what we did. We when to the airport and got on the next plane to our destination

**Don forget to review and I will update soon don't worry, I finally got where I wanted to be.**


	4. Welcome Back And I Told You So

** Pros and Cons of a Reunion**

**Summary: Gabriella was the school nerd for years, well she wasn't alone, she had Taylor. She had a huge crush on basketball jock Troy Bolton. Can one embarrassing moment destroy all does feelings, and everything she has ever hoped for! Now 10 years later, hot and successful Gaby Montez meets Troy once again. Will she take revenge or will she fall in love all over again? Find out in P&C of a R.**

**P.S I would really like what you think of the story so far, so please if you would like don't forget to review. Even 2 would make My day!**

**(A.N. I don't really know if there an airport, however this is fiction so just lets said there one)**

**Gabriella PoV **

**On The Plane To Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"I told you so" I said kind of mad "I mean if you had listen to me when I told you, we probably be already home and with Sharpay" I continue I wasn't letting her go this easily

"Gaby, for the last time let it go, I _already_ said I was sorry"

I stayed quite for a couple of minutes, before I started again like I being doing for the past 2 hours. I Know I'm annoying her and I shouldn't be because of everything she been through this past 3 week . With breaking up with Mason, and her case being so demanding and on that note her company going so well, which isn't a bad thing but it's stressful. Okay let me explain everything. Where to start...I know Mason.

Mason, Oh handsome, careful, charming Mason, they were together for 3 years, and what break them up was that Taylor wasn't pay much attention to him, However I can't blame Taylor because believe or not I was part of that break up,... Oh no nothing like that, let me explain myself. Mason kind of came to me and ask me what I thought of the situation and I said that he would just have to get used to the fact that Taylor was busy and that they would not have as much time as before. What I didn't know was that he was going to proposes to her. He said that if that's was how it was going to be then we wouldn't want to be marry to her, because if they have kids then how will that turn out. I try to fix it, but I couldn't. Worse of all I knew he was right.

He didn't actually broke up with Taylor. Taylor did, see he mind trick her into believing that she didn't want to be with him anymore. But we know better by we I mean Sharpay and I. Oh and Taylor doesn't know any of this. I can't bring myself into forming the words. I did try, that have to be worth something.

Oh she is a lawyer one that's very successful by the way. So that explain the case situation, this time is a divorce kind of thing. I guess I shouldn't judge, about the schedule. Because with me being a doctor, and all, well I'm more of a surgeon. I guess I should all so mention Sharpay being an owner of a very demanding fashion store, where she design everything, and her brother (twin brother) works on Broadway.

But back to Taylor, after the break up and the case ending, the company she works for have a major boots up, which again is not a bad thing, however with everything she kind had a meltdown when we went shopping. So we did organize this trip at the last-minute.

So There you have it. I should all so said my dating status is single. I had date a few time none work out. Oh and Sharpay have date this guy name Zeke, who by the way is a chef with a nice restaurant, that only have 4 starts, they have being dating for such a long time, since I met them, in college. Did I mention that I bet with all my money that he also went with Sharpay in that airplane to Albuquerque. I mean I just know, and that's why I know that she care that we forgot her. Because it was last-minute, and I know it sounds crazy, But they can't be apart I mean they go everywhere together, or one follows the other after a day. But I couldn't bring that point last night because of the break up, and that mind trigger Taylor of.

"We could have being in land with our parents right now, you know" I continue

"Gabs you know I love you, but if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to throw you out of this plane"

* * *

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"6 and a half hour, I was in that damn plane...oh its so good to finally be on the ground, I mean home" I said once we where out side the airport waiting for Sharpay.

~~Ten Minutes Later~~

"You're finally here" we turn around to find our blonde friend her fiancee. Oh forgot to mention they are engage, but that's not the important part is that I was right...Again.

"Hi guys, Zeke what a pleasant _surprise"_ I said

"By the way you said it I get the feeling you're not surprise at all" Zeke said back

"Nope" I said popping the _'p'_ "But I am happy you came"

" So how was your fly" Said Sharpay well knowing the answer

"Great" "Horrible" Taylor and I said at the same time

Sharpay just laugh, follow by Zeke, follow by Tay and I

"Okay, we have to get going, Zeke go get the car"

"wait you already rented a car" I ask surprise

"No, Ryan did"

"Of course" said Taylor

* * *

**Parents's Neighborhood **

"So what house are we going to leave you guys in?" Sharpay said

"Wait you guys aren't stay with us?" Taylor ask

"Um...no we are stay in a hotel?" Zeke said

"Oh Tay, did I forgot to mention that Sharpay, Zeke and _I_ are staying in a hotel"

"Okay Gabriella I understand, why _they_ are staying in a hotel, but _you_!? what's that about?" Taylor ask-yell at me

"You know I can't stay with my mother without her wanting to set me up with a guy I don't even know"

"Yeah, but you can't leave me alone!"

"You wont be alone, You'll have your family with you, and it's not like we won't see each other. Remember its a vacation, and we are doing everything together...well not everything" I said looking at the love birds in the front seats.

"OKay, and just so you know I'm only agreeing because I know how Fucking stubborn you are"

"Good, and just so you know there wasn't any reason to cuss"

"Okay so that means that we are going to Taylor's right" Zeke said

"Not really, we're going to mine, because my mom is throwing a last-minute _surprise/_welcome back party" I responded

"Wait a sec, if is a _surprise_ how do you know?" Sharpay asked confuse

"Because my mother have a big mouth, and can't a keep a secret, 'cause she always tells me everything" at that they laugh, what funny, I'll never find out

* * *

**Gabriella's Mother's House **

**10: 30 P.M**

**"**Okay, guys remember act surprise" I said in the front steps making sure to keep my voice low

"Gaby you have said this only like a thousand times. just open the damn door" Taylor said annoy

"Okay, okay I'm opening it"

"SURPRISE!" They yell, by _they_ I mean bunch of people I don't even know... I mean remember.

they follow it by "WELCOME BACK!"

"Oh guys what a surprice!" I yell back

"Hi, honey how was you're fly" My mother greeted

"It was nice"

**11:43 P.M**

It have been more than an hour now and I think the party will break down around 12. I have time to think. I mean I thank everyone for coming have small talk with everyone in here, when I have finish I start organizing in my head all my plans for the girls, Zeke and I for our staying. I know that we have to wait till 9 to get together, because I know how lazy Sharpay can be on vacations, and being with Zeke more reason to wait.

"Um...Hi I saw you from across the room, and notice that I can't place you're pretty face in my head, so I guess you're one of the ones they are throwing the party for. What I'm trying to said is welcome. I mean welcome back" said a voice behind me that I didn't recognize so I turn around to greet him.

"Well than-_*Gasp*" _I turn around to find a light brown head, Guy who must be 5 what 10, 11 inch tall, with beautiful baby blue eyes that I once love, and learn to hate.

When I turn Around I came face to face with Troy Bolton.

Troy Fucking Bolton the reason why I change school, they Guy I sworn I would make pay for my tears.

* * *

**Gasp 1st Chapter I don't have to go back to finish. I'm proud of myself. so tell me what you think and leave reviews I know, I know I said I didn't care about review bu that was till you guys started. I mean they are awesome major reason I continue this story, even thru writer block. Which shock me. Anyway this Chapter is for those fantastic 8 who review and those who follow this story. NEXT chapter will be dedicated to the 9th reviewer and if it goes that far 13th and 15th reviewer. thanks don't forget to review Next chapter will be up around this week**


	5. Best Date Ever

**Pros and Cons of a Reunion**

**Summary: Gabriella was the school nerd for years, well she wasn't alone, she had Taylor. She had a huge crush on basketball jock Troy Bolton. Can one embarrassing moment destroy all does feelings, and everything she has ever hoped for! Now 10 years later, hot and successful Gaby Montez meets Troy once again. Will she take revenge or will she fall in love all over again? Find out in P&C of a R.**

**P.S I would really like what you think of the story so far, so please if you would like don't forget to review. Even 2 would make My day!**

**P.S.S this chapter is dedicated to my 9th reviewer _keyonna13c_Thank you so much for your review, it means at lot to mean that you took the time to do so. and don't worry I will make my chapters longer. I hope that you like this chapter. Oh and thank you NinjaTurtleX for saying that it really means a lot to me. Oh I almost forgot __****BaileyLovesKendall****Sorry that I just _made_ your day now.**

* * *

**Last Time in ****Pros and Cons of a Reunion**

_"Wait you guys aren't stay with us?"_

_"WELCOME BACK!"_

_"Um...Hi I saw you from across the room, and notice that I can't place you're pretty face in my head, so I guess you're one of the ones they are throwing the party for. What I'm trying to said is welcome. I mean welcome back" said a voice behind me that I didn't recognize so I turn around to greet him._

_"Well than-***Gasp***" I turn around to find a light brown head, Guy who must be 5 what 10, 11 inch tall, with beautiful baby blue eyes that I once love, and learn to hate._

_When I turn Around I came face to face with Troy Bolton._

_Troy Fucking Bolton the reason why I change school, they Guy I sworn I would make pay for my tears._

* * *

I cough a few time to cover my gasp. "Um sorry about that" I apologize what was I apologizing for, I have no Idea "What I was trying was Thank you. Well I have to be going now"

"Wait! I mean you weren't doing anything and I just wanted to talk to you for a couple of minutes if that was ok with you"

I don't know why but I stayed, I guess I should give him a chance, to at least apologize for what he did.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him

"Um I don't really know...Oh I know tell me what do you do for living" OK not what I was expecting

"I'm a doctor"

"In what field?" Okay I got to give him credit

"I'm a surgeon" I answer "What about you?"

"Um I'm not in the medical field at all" OK I have to take the points that I gave him earlier.

"No that's not what I meant, silly." I said chuckling. What the hell was that? What did I chuckle for? _Silly_ I'm losing my mind"What I meant was. What do_ you_ do for living?"

"Oh...OH I'm a sport writer I was going to be a basketball player, It didn't work out obviously, good thing I had a back up plan."

"Woah I'm surprise. I thought you were going to _be laughing all the way to the bank_"

"OK I lost you. what?" oh my his face was priceless when he said that. He was so confuses. I couldn't help myself but to burst out laughing

"Hey, what so funny?" At that I laugh even harder. I didn't think that was possible

"Can you at least tell me what's so funny? so I can enjoy you" he said

"Oh sorry" I said with a grin planted on my face

"So why was a surprise?"

"what!?" It was my turn to be confuse

"You said , and quote_ 'Woah I'm surprise. I thought you were going to __be laughing all the way to the bank'_and then you start laughing" he said than stop to stare at me for a couple of seconds before continuing "So what were you surprise about?"

" Oh you know, you look like the athlete type, not the ones behind "

"Oh do I?"

"Yes, yes you do"

"Well then, you don't look like a doctor either"

"I don't?" I ask

"No..You look more like a model kind of thing."When he was done speaking I swear I felt my face getting hotter. Of course I look like a model _now , during high school I drop some 20-30 pounds because I wasn't in a healthy weight. I ditch the glasses and got contacts, and I start taking care of my hair. Letting be curly instead of trying to straighten every morning _

"Well now I don't know what to said. I mean thanks but you just kind of said that I'm suited for being a doctor" I said after giving some thought into it, I mean I really didn't know how to feel, I needed to remind myself of who I was talking to...Troy Bolton the guy I was in love with, Maybe I'm seeing it all wrong perhaps this is the chance I wanted, perhaps now my chance to date him, I mean he thinks I'm hot enough to be a model...what am I even saying? Get a hold of your self Gabriella. I just need to get out of here and into my life, I can't be around him anymore, around those eyes bluer then the sea, and that smile, is so brilliant its like staring at the sun (just as dangerous ) and those muscles even with his shirt on I can notice that he still works out. Not that I stalk him when we where kids, and saw him working out every Mondays, Thursdays and weekends, at the same time every time. or anything like that. It was a wild guess.

"Oh no don't take it in a wrong way, I was just trying to tell you that you're hot without saying it like that,... shit I just said it" I kind of chuckle at that.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that he call you hot!?" ask Taylor for the millionth time, OK let me back it up at bit, Troy and I and talk for the rest of the party, which lasted a bit more than I thought, This morning I called Taylor, (Sharpay was busy) and told her to meet me in the hotel's café to have some breakfast with me, There I found out that she also met Chad (Troy's best friend ) and that now he was a famous real state agent in the area, what ever happen to _the popular kids where suppose to be loser, the skunks in society, and us the rich and famous successful people. _I also learn that Taylor saw my chatting with Troy and wanted to know what happen, I told her and the only part she caught was when _he_ called my _hot. _Since then she haven't said anything else.

"For the last time Taylor, yes!?"

* * *

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Hello?"

"Um hi, it's Troy"

"Yeah, I know I have caller ID" I said, last night we exchange numbers, I even put a ringtone to his number, call _Enchanted By Taylor Swift _

_"_So You might be wondering why I'm calling you?" Said semi ask Troy

"Um yeah?"

"Well...er...I-I-I"he stutter before clearing his throat "Iwaswonderingifyoumightevenc onsidergoingonadatewithme" he said super fast.

"what?!"

"Iwaswonderingifyoumightevenc onsidergoingonadatewithme" he said it again even faster the before

"Can you repeated what you just said _again_"

"I was wondering if you might even consider going on a date with me?"

"OH"

"You don't have to Gabriella" yeah I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to, But how could I go out with the guy that ruin my last year in junior high, and worse of old who doesn't even remember he did it. Facts; I learn yesterday that the only reason he actually even said a word to me was because he didn't even remember me. Ofcouser he came to the party because his mom is friends with my mom, _there something my mom never mention,_oh well is _good_ to know that she does have secrets, I wonder is I have a long-lost-brother or sister out there. However I know how I'll get back at her, I'll invite dad for supper before I leave.

"Um well...you see I_ just_ met you, and I don't like going out with _strangers_!" _NO No...Gaby stop that you want to go out with_ him...What? No continue remember who you're talking to. _Vengeance is not the answer, forgiveness is. _Okay I'm losing my mind.

"Well we are not strangers...I mean...Our moms know each other, so you know that I'm not a serial killer or something like that" he argue

"True-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he continue

"and if it makes it any better, it's just going to be a Nice-meeting-you-last-night-I-want-to-get-to-know-you-a-little-better Kind of date"

"Okay then" I said

"What!?" Woah was that loud

"What? wasn't that what you wanted?" I ask

"YEAH, BUT I didn't think you will give in that easily"

"Well, I got nothing better to do"

"So...Se ya tonight at eight?"

"You never said the place " I stated

"At my Apartment, I'll cook"

"Woah, a Sports writer who cooks, is there something else I need to know?"

"Not really"

"So tell me the address"

"I'll go get you"

"You don't know where I'm staying"

"Aren't you staying in your mom's house?" ask Troy

"Nooo" I said while letting a semi laugh

"So where are you staying?"

"In a hotel" I stated

"Which one?"

"The main one"

"Oh okay, I'll pick you up at 7:58 then" He said, but it seen more of a question

"Yeah see ya then" and with that I hung up before calling...

"Shar, Troy ask me on a date"

"Who?" ask Sharpay

"Troy Bolton" I said in a _duh_ tone

"Who?"

"the guy I was talking to last night"

"Oh okay I know"

"Anyway I said yes, and I want your help"

"On what?"

"So that I can look pretty" I respond

"Okay, let me see if I got this right, you want me to come over to make you look _pretty, _For this gut-Troy. You so like this guy" She said and I can just picture her grinning

"That I want to look pretty for a date doesn't mean I like him" I defended myself

"Does to" She said as if she was a child fighting with her sibling

"It doesn't"

"Does to!"She repeated

"Does not"

"Does-" I cut her up before we waste more time in this

"Okay stop acting like a child and come to my room"

"And what Room # Would that be, darling"

"322B, I can't believe you forgot"

"Well is hard to remember when the 1st thing you do when you get in your room is have sex with your future husband" She said

"OKay didn't need to know that"

"Oh and call Taylor tell her to come to" I added

"And why would I do that?"

"Just do it"

"Are you scare of her, since you left her in her parents house alone?" she ask

"what? No I'm not scare of her"

"Yes you are" she say, and Then I knew she wasn't going to let this go so I admitted it

"Okay I am, but just a little"

"I _knew_ it, okay gotta go"

"Bye, see ya in ten" I finally said

* * *

**7:58 P.M.**

I was checking my left one more time to check that everything was perfect; my hair, my dress, my shoes. and my purse. Before heading to the lobby.

**8:15 P.M.**

Okay so the guy I try to give a second chance just stud me up, I should- Oh there he is.

"I'm so sorry, the traffic was horrible" Said Troy

"I though you weren't going to show up" I responded

"I wouldn't leave a beautiful woman waiting...er...That sounded stupid considering that you where waiting..."

"Don't worry I understand what you mean" I said

* * *

**9:32 P.M.**

After that wonderful dinner that Troy prepare he suggested that we watch a movie, he let me pick the movie, I chose _The Avengers, _He was surprise that I pick _that_ movie over _The Notebook_. We sat in his love sit, and a thought pop into my mind, _how many woman sat in this seat before me? _But I dismiss it before it took over.

_ 'Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?'_

_'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.'_

_'I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.' _** (_Avengers _Quotes)**

At this point I couldn't resist myself I turn my head to see Troy staring at me, I wonder how long had he been staring at me? That's when I loses it, I lean my head through his, to see him doing the same. I stare at his full lips before I actually kiss him. It was the best damn thing I have ever tasted. When we finally broke it off...Because of the lack of air.

"I'm sorry-"

"What are you apologizing for, that was amazing" He said before we started again before I knew it we where in his room.


	6. Author's Note

**hey guys sorry i haven't beeing around so for an apology im giving you the next chapter with more than usual, sorry for the spelling and grammar i'm writing this from my friend's Iphone.**


	7. A Plan is Form and A Relationship Begins

**Pros and Cons of a Reunion**

**Summary: Gabriella was the school nerd for years, well she wasn't alone, she had Taylor. She had a huge crush on basketball jock Troy Bolton. Can one embarrassing moment destroy all does feelings, and everything she has ever hoped for! Now 10 years later, hot and successful Gaby Montez meets Troy once again. Will she take revenge or will she fall in love all over again? Find out in P&C of a R.**

**P.S I would really like what you think of the story so far, so please if you would like don't forget to review. Even 2 would make My day!**

**P.P.S I just want to said thank you to all that wonderful people who took the time to review,**

**I'm sorry, about not updating but this whole time I was busy with work and school, I finally have the money for my trip to France so I quit my job 3 days ago. **

**Important this chapter has M content so, kiddos I don't recommend this story if you aren't in at least high school. You have been warn. **

* * *

**Last Time in Pros and Cons of a Reunion**

_"Shar, Troy ask me on a date"_

_"I wouldn't leave a beautiful woman waiting...er...That sounded stupid considering that you where waiting..."_

_before I knew it we where in his room._

**Gabriella PoV**

What have I done? I been asking myself that, over and over again. This is not me, I don't have sex in the 1st date, nor do I do it with a guy I wont see after my time off is done. However I got to admit that, that was the best sex I had ever had in my life. I don't even know why I'm still in his room, with him hugging me, I should have gone out that door from the moment I woke up,I mean it was just something of the moment, what do people call it?...oh, A one night stand. But something held me down to the bed, and I don't mean Troy's strong arms, Gosh I can stare at those muscles forever and never get bor...snap out of it Gabby, remember this is the same jerk that broke my heart.

Just the thought of my past (I know people said that 'one can not live in the past, well not forever at least' yet I can't stop,) help me get myself together, and I try to get out of his tight yet gentle grip, Big mistake. He woke up in the second I moved.

"Good Morning" he said, oh gosh his eyes, oh wow those beautiful eyes stare at me as if I was a priceless gem.

"Morning" I said back, giving him my best 'so-last-night-was-amazing-but-now-its-over-so-I-got-to-go-now' smile, and yes I have done it before, but for some reason Troy didn't get it, that or he decide to ignore it.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he ask, oh that deep voice of him...just...urg...I just want to- ok Gaby snap out of it, you need to get out of here.

"Um...well I have to get going actually." I said lamely, I regret from the moment the words got out.

"So soon, I though you were on a vacation?" he asks me,... is that a tone of disappointment I hear, It can't be, I most be imagining things now.

"Yeah...I am, but I been gone all..er...night, So my relatives and friends might be worry?"

"Come on, you're a 'Big Girl' now, they know you can take care for yourself." he said with a smirk planted in his face. And for some unknown reason, I found myself agreeing (nodding my head). And we just keep staring at each other's eyes, as if we were looking for our soles.

"So is that a 'Yes' for the breakfast offer?" He finally asks breaking the silence

"Yeah" I said without hesitation. I was about to get out of bed, when I remember last night activities, and with that remember what's required or what's not. The funny thing is, that the only part of my clothing that I was able to find as I scan the room, were my panties, other than that none. So instead I decide to take the sheets with me as I got up.

"Why do you need to put those on, is not like I haven't seen anything?" I felt my blood rush towards my face.

"...Er..." He left me speechless for a moment.

"Well-"

"Gaby it was just a joke" he says, "I just want you to know that I don't usually do stuff like this...much less in the first date" I felt the need of explaining myself to him.

"Don't worry, I know what you me...I don't do stuff like this either, But I Feel a strong connection between us" at that I just couldn't help but stare at him.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to scare you like that or anything, it just came out"

"Yeah, We sometimes say stuff without thinking, or meaning it" I reply, and the moment it came out his face kinda felt a little.

* * *

As I walk down stairs, I started to find my missing clothes, like my bra, in the steps, Great just great, I didn't even made it upstairs with a bra. I could easily put my bra back on, but I kinda like the feeling of Troy's dressing shirt in my chest. The next thing I found was Troy's shirt, well at least I wasn't the only topless person upstairs last night. Next thing were my heels, OK but where the heck is my dress? after a minute or so I find my black V-neck dress, rip into two. Damn, that has never happen before.

"Wow , I'm so sorry about that, I promise you that I will buy a new one" I turn around to find Troy, who apparently finish his shower already, his hair was wet, and for some reason that turn me on.

"Oh you don't have to do that"

"But it looks expensive" it was. Of course I wasn't about to tell him that, after all hi is a sports writer, talking about this, how did a sports writer pay for a condo, that's when I started to notice this details, small ones, big ones, any type you can possibly think of. And that's when my brain finally starts to work again.

"You lie to me"

"Excuse me?" He ask with a puzzle look in his face.

"You heard me, You lie, How the heck didn't I remember the fact that you are in fact a basketball player? and not any basketball player, the famous Troy Bolton, NBA champion." by the time I finish I was screaming, the thing is I'm mad at him, yet I'm angry with myself for not noticing.**(AN: LETS JUST FORGET THE PHONE CALL WITH SHARPAY) **

**"**To be honest, I'm surprise too, But that's not the point, I lie because I finally found a beautiful, smart, charming woman who didn't know who I was. So I thought why not?"

"So you lie?"

"Yes, but-" I cut him up "You know, whats so annoying that my friends didn't seem to notice either, that or they decide to not tell me" that's when I broke down and laugh.

"There no other thing to said but 'sorry', so I'm sorry" Troy said "I'm truly sorry, I don't want to jeopardize what we have" I stop laughing

"Troy, there's nothing to put in jeopardy, because there's nothing at all, he just had one date for Pete's Sake"

"we also had intimate relations"

"Besides the point" I responded

"No, it is not beside the point, I have never done anything like this...I mean I had one night stands before and all, but NOT when I ask the girl out, or didn't plan it in advance, what we did last night came out of the blue OK. I have never felt like this before, and I'm honestly scare that I will never feel it again, Plus look at us we are fighting like an old marry couple, or at least a couple" got to give him that.

"Besides I _was_ going to tell you over breakfast" he continues

"You know, I don't think I should stay, I better go" I finally said

"Wait don't go, let's talk about this" he exclaims

"There's nothing to discuss" I say before closing his door.

"Oh C'mom" I said when I turn around to find a sport car, a BMW and a SUV. This is just ridiculous.

* * *

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _

"Why the hell didn't you reminded me that TROY FUCKING BOLTON is an NBA player?" was the first thing I said to Taylor since yesterday

"First of all, hi, and second I though you knew"

"Well I forgot" we stayed in silence for a while

"So how was your date?" she ask breaking the silence

"I hook up with him"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I slept with him, you know had intimate relations,had sex" I said in my best 2 years old voice.

"Gabs I know what it means, I'm just astonish that you actually had sex after all this time"  
"HEY, I'm a busy person" I defended myself

"Yeah"

"And that's not all, Troy told me that he had never felt whatever he feels with me,"

"What?"

"I know right"

"This is great" said Taylor

"Wait what, Taylor are you crazy, do you even remember of whom we are talking about?" I questioned her

"Don't you see it? you probably have him wrap around your fingers, you can finally get your revenge"

"Oh My God, you're right...but how?" I ask

"Easy you'll date him, make him fall in love with you and then 'pow' you break his heart the same way he broke yours"

"Taylor you're absolutely brilliant!" I exclaim yet I felt something strange in my stomach but I dismissed.

"By the way where the heck is Sharpay" She adds

"Probably fucking her fiancé"

"Probably...should we call her?" Taylor ask me

"She will kills us"

"So we are calling her"

"Definitely" I said with a big smile in my face

* * *

**Hours Later**

I'm not proud of what I'm about to do...OK I'm a little proud.

"Gabriella, I didn't thou-" I cut him before he finishes his though

" I understand why you lie, and you were right about the one of a kind feeling, 'cause I feel it too, and I can't ignore nor deny it" Troy's face was priceless

"You do?" wow he is shock

"Yes I do...may I come in?" I ask him

"Of course"

* * *

**One Hour Later **

"OK here's another question,"  
"What is it?"

"Why do you have this condo, if you can just stay in a 5 stars hotel?"

"Because it makes me feel more like home, and besides I spend too much time in hotels...are you being honest?"

"About?" I ask kinda puzzle

"the feeling"

"I wouldn't lie, I however cannot say the same thing about you." I said without think at all.**(AN: Hint hint ;)) "I**'m sorry, I didn't mean that" I said after I realize what I said .

"Are you ever gonna forgive me about that?" He asks me

"I already had, It just came out" I defended

"Yeah, OK"

"Well if you don't believe me, I'll just have to prove it to you!" I said before I started to kiss his neck, his jaw line, till I was kissing his lips, he let out a sound I haven't heard in a really long time. Before his tongue touch my teeth asking for entrance, of course I let it in without hesitation, his hands started to travel around my body searching for my 'spot' yet I'm pretty sure he found it last night. After a while he started to lift me up.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Bride styling you up to my room" responded Troy with a hint of doubt "Unless of course...we..er...we are not going to...do...er..it, I mean, I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for, specially since this is our second date"

"First of all, we are kinda late for the three months before sex rule, and the second thing is, I was just asking, because I though we ere going to do it here in this comfortable couch of yours." the moment I stop talking Troy put me back in the couch and started to kiss me everywhere. He started to kiss my neck, and he kept going lower and lower till he was near my breast, he unbutton my shirt, and with every button there was another kiss.

"TROY" his name escape my lips so easily.

"I love how you said my name" when he said that I just had a motive to say his name, After a couple of minutes we were both in our underwear, I was surprise to find that he was wearing Superman boxers. I raise an eyebrow before saying

"Superman? Nerdy, yet for some reason is a huge turn on"

He's to shock to say anything back, he kept opening his mouth and closing it again and again for what seems like forever.

"Really?" I nodded my head 'yes'.

"Wells then, your presence is a huge turn on"

"Troy...stop lying"I said and I swear all my blood must have been in my cheeks 'cause they felt so hot.

"I'm not lying" he whine "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever meant, and you are not even trying"

"Well then Troy you just wait till I start to Try then" What the heck, I don't say stuff like that. That's no the type of language I use.

"Can't wait" He said with a grin on his face,before leaning in for a kiss. For the next minute or so Troy and I had a hot, intense make-out session, when Troy started to reach for a small porcelain box near by, he took something out of it and it took me a minute or so to notice it was a condom. Gosh I complete forgot about protecting myself, I'm not even on the pill, is not I like I needed before.

* * *

**A few hours later. **

"That was...wow"

"I know" I said trying to catch my breath

* * *

**Sometime in the night Troy took Gabriella to his room, since it was getting cold. **

* * *

**Morning,**

**kitchen:**

"I have been thinking"

"About?" I ask Troy

" 'Bout what you said last nigh" he say as if I should know what we were talking about.

"I said many things yesterday, you'll have to be more specific"

"About the 3 months rule" she reply

"ooooooooh, like I said we are kind of late for that,now aren't we?"

"Yeah, but we can change that...we just have to stop doing it, until we last-"

"If we last" I interrupted

"the 3 months of dating" he finishes ignoring my last comment, he then continues "Because I don't want to ruin this...so yes or no?"

"Yes or no what?" I ask

"Do you agreed or do you disagreed on us stop having sex for 3 months" he says.

Well I can't stop my plans now that I got so far so I say that I agreed with him, after that we mad breakfast, and he took me my parents house.

* * *

**NEXT TIME we'll have Sharpay,Taylor and the rest...Maybe**

**don't forget to review **


End file.
